1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool hanger, and more particularly to a tool hanger at least for sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art of tool hanger is disclosed in TW M399017. Main bodies for assembling with the tools are independent to each other and serially connected with each other to form a long-rod-shaped tool hanger, wherein a protruding portion on a lateral surface of the main body is for assembling with a socket. The main body is formed with an assembling portion on the top and it is designed as a step-shaped protrusion. The internal of the main body is formed with a corresponding step-shaped concavity. The concavity is formed with a through hole for the other main body to connect with after the other main body inserts in. A barb is disposed on the end of the assembling portion to hook with the other main body so that they are detachable. A hanging plate is assembled on the top of the main body assembly, and a target for anti-theft and secure hanging is achieved. When the socket is taken out, an insertion of an inserting rod or a connection of the connecting rod is simply clipped with a cutting tool so that the socket is able to be taken out.
Although it has a good performance of securing while the tools are assembled on the tool hanger, however, after the tool hanger is damaged, the securing performance decreases. The tools can easily fall out from the tool hanger afterwards. So that it is inconvenient for repeating to use. The tool hanger of prior art is unable to give considerations to both a good strength of the structure and a repeatable usability. This disadvantage is needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.